A Cat, a Dog, and a Boy Named Tyson!
by Rumi-Chan
Summary: Shounen-ai Wishes can come true, but not exactly the way you wanted them! Tala and Kai get turned into a dog and a cat by the Sovereign of Wishes. They have one week to confess their love to Tyson. Who will win? TalaTysonKai
1. The switch

Konnichiwa, minna! Here's a lovely Tyka fic, but if you add Tala, it becomes a lovely love triangle! Beyblade Fanatic, I hope you're reading this, because here's a Kai/Tyson/Tala love triangle fic!  
  
Summary: Kai wishes that he could be closer to his crush, Tyson. Tala also wishes the same thing. What happens? Kai is turned into a cat, Tala turns into a dog, and they both end up being Ty's house pets. But the question is; who can win Ty's heart first?  
  
Kai: *tugs on one of Ty-Chan's arms* HE'S MINE!  
  
Tala: *Has the other arm* NO! MINE!  
  
Kai: MINE!  
  
Tala: MINE!  
  
Tyson: Rumi-Chan does not own beyblade at all! She only owns Chikara! Ow, my arms are really getting sore!  
  
Before we start the fic: This is a shounen-ai/ yaoi fic! If you don't like shounen-ai, slash, or any kind of yaoi of the sort, I suggest you turn away and don't read this fic!  
  
Anywhoo, on with the story!  
  
"blah"=speaking  
  
'think'=thoughts  
  
(rant)=little comments made by me, but there probably won't be a lot of them.  
  
A Cat, a Dog, and a Boy Named Tyson!  
  
By  
  
Rumi-Chan  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kai looked out of the window in his mansion and sighed. How he wished to be with his crush Tyson! There was never a day that the midnight-haired angel would pop into Kai's mind. 'Kuso,' Kai cursed, 'I can't stop thinking about him! He's just so sweet, angelic, huggable, loveable, and- damn! I'm starting to sound like a lovesick schoolgirl!' Kai went back to bed, and snuggled under the covers. In a faint whisper he said, "I wish I was closer to Tyson." Little did he know that there was a Russian redhead who was wishing the exact same thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
///in Moscow///  
  
Tala looked up at the ceiling and cursed. Why couldn't he get that midnight blue-eyed boy out of his thoughts. Ever since Tyson beat him at the World Tournament, he couldn't extract Tyson from his thoughts. 'Damn, get out! GET OUT!' he shrieked mentally. Tala closed his eyes and tried to think happy thoughts. The only happy thought he could think of was Tyson. 'Damn you, Tyson! Damn you for making me think about you! You with your stupid grin, your stupid eyes, your stupid hair, your stupid kindness,' he stopped to think a bit, 'and your stupid appetite! But, I wish that I could see you again, my angel of light.' Tala then closed his eyes and was able to fall asleep peacefully, dreaming of being reunited with the love of his life, Tyson. But he was oblivious to the fact that Kai wished the same kind of wish at the same time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chikara, the sovereign of wishes, saw the two wishes and granted them. However, they would be granted with a price. They would stay as a cat and a dog for one week. Once that week was over, the spell would wear off, and Tyson would HAVE to choose which one he truly loved.  
  
Chikara smirked playfully, her amethyst eyes twinkling mischievously, "I'm going to have lots and lots of fun!" With that, she cast the spell.  
  
///the next morning.at Tyson's house///  
  
Kai woke up groggily. His head hurt like hell. 'Ugh,' he thought, 'where am I?' He blushed and cried, "Why am I in Ty's room?" He lifted a paw to his hand. WHAT? A PAW?! There was a mirror right next to Kai, and he stared in horror at his reflection. He was a cat.  
  
Tala woke up to loud mewing and hissing. 'Damn it! Who let a cat into the abbey?' The cat noises continued, 'I swear, I am going to kill that friggin' cat and throw it out the window!' Tala finally opened his eyes, and was shocked. Instead of hands, he had paws that were covered in fur. Due to this, Tala let out a yelp of surprise.  
  
Kai looked at the reddish-silvery hound behind him. His crimson eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in suspicion. "Tala, what the hell are you doing here?" Tala let out a growl, "I could ask the same." Kai arched his back and hissed, while Tala snarled fiercely. Suddenly, there was a small pop, and a little girl appeared before them. Tala snapped, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Chikara blinked in surprise. "You don't know me? I'm the one who granted your wish!" Kai hissed, "Granted our wish?! What the," Chikara held up her index finger and said, "Both of you wished to be closer to Tyson. But the two of you wished the same wish at the exact same time! I didn't have enough wish energy to send the two of you in your human forms, so I turned you into animals!" Seeing pure rage on their faces, she quickly added, "But don't worry! It only lasts for a week!" Tala and Kai's mouths dropped, "A WEEK!" Kai mewed, "I'm NOT staying in the same house for a week with that flea-bitten mongrel!" Tala barked, "And I, for one, do not want to see that furball-hacking feline in my sight ever!" Chikara sighed, "I'm sorry, but that's the way it is!" And before the two could stop her, she disappeared into thin air. "Huh? How'd you two get in here," a voice answered behind them. There stood Tyson, clad in a white T-shirt and a pair of black boxers. Tala immediately began drooling on the floor, and Kai felt like he was going to get a nosebleed anytime now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson rubbed his eyes and blinked again. How did these two animals get into his room? His eyes first locked on the cat that was apparently Kai. It was a blue cat with crimson-brown eyes. The cat had two triangular patches of midnight blue on each side of its face, and it reminded Tyson of Kai. After observing the cat, he then stared at the dog.the dog that was DROOLING of the floor. The dog was that of a reddish color with silver streaks. It also had sapphire blue eyes. It strangely reminded him of Tala. Tyson then walked up to Tala, kneeled, and began to stroke his long fur. Tala felt very fuzzy inside and started to lick Tyson's face. Kai, getting jealous because of lack of attention; began to mew loudly and nuzzle against Tyson. Tyson looked at Kai and giggled. He then picked up the jealous cat and rubbed noses with him. Kai purred with delight. Tyson laughed at this, "You jealous kitty! You wanted attention, didn't you?"  
  
Tala whined, 'It's not fair! I wanna be loved!' Tyson felt sorry for the poor animal and scratched the dog behind the ears after he put Kai down on the floor. Tala leaned into Tyson's touch, and panted happily (not THAT kind of panted if you know what I mean). Tyson said, "Now, what should I name the both of you?"  
  
Kai smirked, 'How 'bout you name the stupid one Mongrel?'  
  
Tala let out a low growl, 'You take that back, Hiwatari!'  
  
Tyson looked at the cat and said, "I know! Your name will be Ao [1]! And your name," he turned to the hound, "will be Aka [2]!"  
  
Kai smirked again, 'Hey Tala, did you know that Aka rhymes with Baka?'  
  
Tala glared, 'Shut the hell up!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End Chapter One!  
  
[1] Ao translates to the word blue in Japanese. Since Kai is a blue cat, Tyson gave him the name Ao!  
  
[2]Aka translates to the word red in Japanese. Tala's dog fur is more of a reddish color than silver, Tyson gave him the name Aka!  
  
Kai: Aka is a Baka! Aka is a Baka! Aka is a Baka! *continues to chant this*  
  
Tala: Bastard..  
  
Rumi-Chan: Since Kai's so good at rhyming words, maybe I should put him in a poetry contest.  
  
Anywhoo, review please!  
  
~*Rumi-Chan*~ 


	2. Day One

Konnichiwa minna! Here's a second chapter of A Cat, a Dog, and a Boy Named Tyson! But first, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed! ^____^  
  
For those who reviewed, you get Chibi Tyson, Tala, and Kai plushies! *hands out the plushies* Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~* o* Fire Mage *o *~ WAI! I'm glad that you like this! I hope you like chappie two even more! It's longer!  
  
~*Mugs*~ Don't worry, the story will have a Tyka ending. However, I'm contemplating on making an alternate ending where Tyson and Tala get together in the end. I dunno, I'll make a poll later. Anywhoo, enjoy chapter two!  
  
~*beyblade fanatic*~ You're welcome! After you sent me the review about Tala going after Tyson, it gave me the idea for this story! Yes, Kai's so mean. He's still calling Tala a baka. *sighs* Well, that's Kai for you. Enjoy!  
  
~* *_* *~ Here's chapter two for your enjoyment! Yes, Tala can be a Baka at times.  
  
~*CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl*~ Here's another chapter! Enjoy!  
  
~*Panther4*~ Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Poor Tala, he just wants to be loved.by Tyson of course! ^__^ But you can huggle him too if you want!  
  
~*PinkDevil*~ You love this idea? *blushes* Domo arigato! Kai, Tala, what do you say? (Kai and Tala: Thank you!) Ao and Aka.blue and red.thank the gods in the heavens above that I have a how-to-learn-Japanese handbook!  
  
~*eternal radiance*~ Eternal radiance?! THE eternal radiance! *bows* I'm extremely honored! You love my storyline! *blushes even harder* Thank you! I hope you enjoy chapter two!  
  
~*Little Leila*~ It's so kawaii, I know. Kai is extremely possessive, and Tala's extremely determined. One answer. Complete Chaos! Kai WILL be calling Tala 'Aka Baka' throughout the story.  
  
~*Tenma Koneko*~ I did check out Sweet Revenge, it's a great story! Thank you for putting me on your faves list. That's so nice of you! ^____^  
  
~*asa-chan*~ *blushes even harder* You love it! They should have more K/T/T triangles on ff.net, ne? Well, I'm glad you're happy. Enjoy Chappie two!  
  
~*Hikari Yamasa*~ Takao won't find out. In fact, he'll find out in a week! Ha! It serves him right for eating all of my candy and ice cream! (Tyson: Big meanie! *pouts*)  
  
~*Darkspider*~ WAII! DOMO ARIGATO for the plushies! *huggles them tightly* With all the plushies I'm getting, I'm going to need to start building a shelf to put them on (when I'm not cuddling them of course!). Hope you like chapter two!  
  
~*Kiina*~ Kai and Tala. MAY THE RIVALRY START! Here's another chapter for your liking! ^____^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rumi-Chan: *looks around* So who should I use to do the disclaimer? AHA! Enrique, come here!  
  
Enrique: Yeah?  
  
Rumi-Chan: Could you please do the disclaimer?  
  
Enrique: Only if you go out on a date with me! ^__^  
  
Rumi-Chan: How 'bout no...  
  
Enrique: No date, no disclaimer!  
  
Rumi-Chan: Fine, I'll go on ONE and only ONE date with you. Under one condition. You are to stay at least THREE FEET away from me, you hear?!  
  
Enrique: YAY! Rumi-Chan does not own Beyblade whatsoever! *runs over to Rumi-Chan*  
  
Rumi-Chan: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE 'THREE FEET' THING?!  
  
Enrique: That was for the date only!  
  
Rumi-Chan: KYAAAA! *runs away from Enrique* HELP!  
  
Enrique: No one escapes Enrique! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!  
  
Rumi-Chan: *is still running* Enjoy Chapter Two!  
  
Anywhoo, on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Cat, a Dog, and a Boy Named Tyson!  
  
Chapter Two!  
  
By Rumi-Chan  
  
Tyson stood up and put his hands on his hips. "It looks like you two don't have collars. So, I guess you'll be my pets. Grandpa won't mind. Just don't drool and tear up the furniture. Then he'll skin you alive!" Tala and Kai's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Tyson chuckled lightly and said, "I'm just kidding! He really enjoys animals. I'm going to take a quick shower, okay? So stay put and don't try to eat each other!" With that, he headed off to the bathroom. Kai, or shall we say, Ao started to follow him, but he was stopped by Tala. "Don't even think about it, fur brain." Kai's eyes reduced to slits as he and Tala continued to glare at each other for a few minutes.  
  
Kai mewed, "He likes me better!" Tala barked, "No! He likes me more!"  
  
Kai hissed, "Me!"  
  
Tala growled, "Me!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"He likes me you slobbering cur!"  
  
"He like me better you furry piece of filth!"  
  
"Insolent puppy! [1]"  
  
"NANI? How dare you call me an insolent puppy!"  
  
Kai thought for a bit. "You know, you're right. BAKA AKA suits you better!" Tala was getting pissed, "Take that back, Hiwatari!" Kai smirked, "Why? Don't like being called Baka Aka?" Tala snarled, "Damn you, stupid cat!" Kai perched himself on Tyson's desk and declared in a singsong voice, "Aka is a Baka! Aka is a Baka! Aka is a big, fat Baka!" Tala bolted towards the desk, "Bastard! I'm going to eat you alive!" Kai mewed loudly as Tala chased him around Tyson's room.  
  
Kai blew a raspberry and laughed, "You can't catch me!"  
  
Tala howled, "Can too!"  
  
Tyson came back into the room, wearing only a towel. "I leave you two alone for ten minutes, and you still try to eat each other! Can't you two just get along?" Kai wasn't paying attention, his ruby eyes were glazed over. Tala was making a mess on the floor because he was drooling. Both cat and dog were thinking the same thought in their head, 'I cannot pounce! I must NOT pounce! Don't pounce!' Tyson looked at the two animals and sighed. "I'm going to go brush my teeth okay," he said as he took out the clothes he was going to wear for the day with him to the bathroom, "Please, don't slice each other's throat!"  
  
Kai remained on the desk while Tala moved to the other side of the room. Both shot each other nasty looks. Kai thought in his head, 'Damn that stupid mutt! If he didn't make a wish at the exact same time that I did, I would've been able to snuggle with my Tyson! Grr, damn him to hell!" After saying this, he pawed with a paperweight on the desk and sulked.  
  
Tala stared maliciously at the blue cat on the other side of the room. 'I hate that furball-hacking cat! Had he not made that friggen wish, I probably would have been here, IN MY HUMAN FORM! Then I would've been able to confess my love to Tyson! Damn that stinkin' cat!' Tala's murderous gaze lingered on Kai for a while, 'How dare he call me an insolent puppy! How dare he!' Tala rested his head on his front paws and huffed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson came out of the bathroom, dressed and feeling refreshed. As soon as he entered the room. The cat immediately scampered over to him, and nuzzled Tyson's leg. "You're so cute, Ao!" Tala whimpered, and got Tyson's attention almost instantly. "Aka, what's wrong?" Kai sniggered, "It shouldn't be Aka, it should be Baka!" Tala shot Kai the death glare. Kai fiercely glared back, claws ready to slash Tala at anytime. Tyson noticed the tension between the two animals and sweatdropped slightly. "Oh, boy, is it going to be a LONG day!"  
  
Tyson broke the tension in the room, "Ao, Aka! C'mon, we're going downstairs! We need to eat breakfast first, and then I can take you two to the pet store so I can get you pet food and get collars for the both of you." Tyson immediately picked up Kai, and started for the kitchen. Kai peeked over Tyson's shoulder to look at Tala, and stuck out his tongue at him. Tala was thoroughly pissed. 'Damn it, I wish I was a cat,' he thought.  
  
When they got to the kitchen, Tyson placed Kai on the counter and got a bowl of milk ready for him. "There you go, Ao, enjoy!" Ao lapped up the milk happily. Tyson looked at Tala who was thinking, 'What about me?' "What should I get for you," Tyson thought aloud. "How about peanut butter or chocolate?" said Kai. Tala growled, "Don't even go there, you furry piece of shit." Tyson had an idea, "I know," he said, and he went and got a can of sardines (Hey, my neighbor's dog loves them, so I'll make Tala like them too. Tala: How could you be so cruel?). Tala stared at the sardines. 'I really don't care for sardines, but I'm hungry. To hell with not liking them!' Tala gobbled the sardines up immediately. Meanwhile Tyson was eating his breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
+ Out side of the pet store12:00 P.M. +  
  
Tyson emerged out of the pet store carrying a bag full of pet toys and food. He had Tala on a leash and Kai perched on his shoulder. Tala was mortified, "This is not happening! I am not wearing a leash!" Kai laughed evilly, "Haha! Suffer you flea-bitten mongrel!" Tala grumbled as they walked home, "They should make leashes for cats."  
  
"Grandpa, I'm home," Tyson called out. Tyson's grandpa was in the kitchen, making lunch. "Hey, little dude! I'm almost done making lunch and-hey! Who are those two?" He pointed to Kai and Tala. Tyson, "They're my pets, and I found them. Please Grandpa, can I keep them? They're so loveable!" Tyson's grandpa sighed in defeat, "I guess, but just keep the cat off the furniture. I don't want him shredding up everything." Tyson smiled and nodded, "Hai!"  
  
+ 1:30 P.M. +  
  
Tyson whined, "I hate practicing the piano. It's so boring." Tyson's grandpa argued from the other room, "It's not boring, my man! Your mother always wanted you to play the piano. Besides, when your father calls, he asks if you've been practicing. You're lucky I say yes on the days you don't practice!" Tyson grumbled, "This is really stupid. I would rather be yelled at Kai because I wasn't training." Tyson's grandpa answered, his voice strict, "What was that, Tyson?" Tyson sweatdropped and began playing immediately, "Nothing, grandpa! Absolutely nothing!"  
  
Tala was beginning to become woozy after Tyson began playing. It was so peaceful, so tranquil. Soon, he was fast asleep. Kai snorted at this, "Baka Aka," he muttered. He sat by the piano bench and observed Tyson intently. Tyson seemed to be lost in his playing; he was letting his all of his emotions show in his playing. Happiness, joy, sorrow, angst. Tyson was almost finished playing when he heard a sour note. He turned to his right, and there was Kai, stepping on the keys. "Ao," Tyson giggled, "you want to play too, don't you?" The cat stared back at him innocently. Tyson placed Kai on the bench beside him and said, "How about you listen. Okay?" Kai purred, "Just play, baka!" Tyson smiled, "I guess that's a yes then!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson spent two hours on the piano. He then decided to take Tala out for a walk. So Kai was left inside the house, fuming. Why? Because Tyson decided that he wanted some alone time with Tala. Kai was burning with rage and jealousy. Even though it was only ten minutes, Kai felt that Tyson and Tala were out for hours. Exhausted, he curled up on the blanket Tyson spread out for Kai to nap on, and fell asleep.  
  
Tyson and Tala came back after forty minutes of exercise. The two found Kai fast asleep on his blanket. Tala thought, 'Can I eat him? Please?" Tyson looked down at the hound and seemed to answer his thought, "No, you may not eat him, Aka! He's part of the family!" Tala sulked, 'Damn!' Tyson smiled at the sleeping cat, and stroked the soft blue hair. Kai purred contently and nuzzled against Tyson's hand. "Cute," Tyson whispered as he let Kai sleep.  
  
Tyson played fetch outside with Tala for an hour, before Tyson's grandpa called them in for dinner. Kai was awake and shot a dirty look at Tala as he entered the house. His mood changed instantly when Tyson lifted him up and rubbed noses with him. "You're finally awake! C'mon, let's go and eat!"  
  
After dinner, Tyson went to his room and talked to Max on the phone for a bit. Kai and Tala stayed a good distance away from each other. Finally, it was time to go to bed. Tyson changed into his pajamas, which was the T-shirt and boxers. He curled up in bed with Tala on the other side of the bed, and Kai on the other pillow.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Ao and Aka," he muttered before falling asleep.  
  
Little did he know that the two animals were saying the exact same thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End Chapter Two!  
  
[1] I just finished reading Inu-Yasha volume 14! Kouga says this to Inuyasha, and it offends him. It's just another insult for Kai to use on Tala. ^__^  
  
Rumi-Chan: It was longer at least!  
  
Kai: Hey, I thought you were running from Enrique?  
  
Rumi-Chan: I was, until Yami Ru-Ru came in. Now she's running  
  
Yami Ru-Ru: *is running* Get away from me, you fool! Quit chasing me! Don't you have another girl you can chase?  
  
Enrique: Just one date, Yami Ru-Ru! Just one!  
  
Rumi-Chan: -.-;; Exactly HOW many girls and guys is he seeing?  
  
Kai: *sighs* The last time I checked, it was 7. Including Oliver and Johnny.  
  
Rumi-Chan: That player... *sighs* Anywhoo, I hope you liked this chapter! See you in chapter three! Review please!  
  
Ja ne, minna!  
  
~*Rumi-Chan*~ 


	3. Day Two

Konnichiwa minna-san! ^____^ I finally updated, that I did! ^___^ Thank you for reviewing! I'm grateful, that I am! GAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MUST....STOP....TALKING....LIKE....KENSHIN!  
  
Aren't you all happy that I finally updated?! Yesh, let's all dance! *does a victory dance*  
  
Did any of you hear about the petition for FF.net about yaoi and yuri? If you haven't received any information about the petition, send me your e-mail address, and I will send the petition e-mail to you. Thanks again Lunare Valhart for informing me about the petition!  
  
Well, I'll just answer your reviews now! ^___^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*asa-chan*~ WAAAAIIIIIII! DOMO ARIGATOU FOR THE PICTURE! I got it framed, and now it hangs proudly in my room! *points to the picture asa-chan gave her* WAI! Thankies! ^_____^ Go me! Tala and Kai are still going to continue to bicker, and there will be some Rei X Max in this chappie too! Even Chikara will make an appearance! Well, I won't be wasting anymore of your reading time, now. Enjoy Day Number Two! ^____^  
  
~*Darkspider*~ Kawaii, ne? Yesh, 'tis definitely kawaii, that it is. Ooookkkkaaayyy, I've definitely been watching too many eppys of Rurouni Kenshin.... Well, here's the next chappie for ya! Enjoy!  
  
~*Hikari Yamasa*~ I really dunno who will get Ty-kun! I'll have all of my lovely reviewers decide! I might even make alternate endings, too. Here's Day two!  
  
~*JadesRose*~ To tell you the truth, I really don't know who will get Tyson first! I'm going to put up a poll after I post Day 6. Or, I might make alternate endings. So far....I have absolutely NO clue who's going to get Ty-kun!  
  
~*Pinkdevil*~ Yup, Enrique's one STUPID tinkerbell. He's on a date with Oliver right now....thank goddess! Yup, I updated! ^__^ Bryan! Cute is NOT for the week! I SAW you huggle my Tala plushie last Wednesday! YOU CAN'T HIDE ANYTHING FROM ME! Yup, Tyson in a towel. We needed a whole bunch of tissues to keep all the guys from getting nosebleeds from Ty. *sweatdrops* About 50 boxes to be exact! Heh.... Well, here's the next chappie!  
  
~*LuxLucisAnima*~ WAAAAIIIII! You put me on your faves! ^___^ *mega glomps* LuxLucisAnima* WAI! Thank you! Thank you! *sees that you are running out of oxygen* Uh, whoops, sorry about that! Here's another chapter for your enjoyment! ^___^  
  
~*Mieco*~ Here's more for you, Mieco! Enjoy!  
  
~*DRAGON FIRE*~ *mega blushes* I did an incredible job?! Awww, thanks! It's adorable, don't you think? Kai and Tala fighting over Tyson's attention! *giggles* Too cute. Here's more for ya! ^____^  
  
~*Silverm*~ Heh, Inu-Yasha #14 is awesome, ne? I can't wait for VIZ to translate #15! It'll have Kagura and Kanna in it! Anywhoo, back to Beyblade! Enjoy!  
  
~*Bimbo-blonde*~ I dunno who will get Tyson either! I'm going to leave to you guys! Anywhoo, I'm glad that you love my story! Here's some more!  
  
~*Kawii Angel*~ Rivalry....Ah, yes..........did you know that it was supposed to be Kai and Rei who would be competing for Ty's love? But Tala/Ty was soooooooo rare, that I just decided to write a lovely Kai/Tyson/Tala lurve triangle! Here's day number two!  
  
~*Fire Mage*~ WAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII! *huggles the plushies tightly* THANKIES! I lurve them to bitsies, that I do! *bangs head on the wall* GAAAHHH! MUST....STOP....MUST....STOP! I CAN'T TALK LIKE KENSHIN! (Tyson: Hey! Don't do that! If you hurt yourself, you won't be able to write anymore chapters!)  
  
~*Tenma Koneko*~ OH NO! I GOT KAI REALLY SICK! *clutches Kai's kitty form to her chest* WAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *sobs* (Tyson: *is thoroughly pissed* YA IDIOT! YOU HURT HIM! HOW COULD YOU?!) By the way, could you tell me what's good for cats and what's bad for them? (E-mail please) My dad only had dogs, but he never had cats. So basically, I have absolutely no knowledge about cat care! *sweatdrops* Ehehehehe..... Well, thanks for letting me know about that, I might get a cat someday. My mom's allergic to cat fur! My dad simply doesn't like cats. I used to have a fish, but it died because I fed it too much. *mega sweatdrops* Heh, whoops! (AJ: I hope you don't do that to me! I'm already overweight as it is!)  
  
~*Lina the Outlawed Bomber*~ WAI! Thankies! ^__^ Here's another chappie! Enjoy!  
  
~*eternal radiance*~ You're absolutely right! There's a WHOLE LOT more to come, you can count on that!  
  
~*Panther4*~ Kai thinks that Kawaiiness should be made illegal. But I know that he likes it. Deep down inside.... (Kai: I DO NOT!) Feh! Deny it ALL you want Kai, but you'll still end up loving it! (Kai: *glares at Rumi- Chan* Damn you....)  
  
~*Assassin of the Shadows*~ *blushes again* It's great? Aw, it's nothing really, I'm just using my never-ending imagination! Here's Day 2!  
  
~*D.G.*~ I'm not so sure if it'll be a Tyka. It depends on how many votes I get when I put up the poll up. Enjoy!  
  
~*dark faerie11*~ WAI! I'm happy you like it! ^^ Here's the third chappie for your enjoyment!  
  
~*Peeps Inferior*~ Yeah! I RULE! *does a victory dance* ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU for putting me on your faves! ^_^ I appreciate it more than I can say, really. Don't worry, I whacked Enrique good for giving you the eye. He won't be doing it for a long time, giving the fact that he got two black eyes! Heh! Well, I hope you have a good time in college starting on....THE EIGTH! ! ^__^ I hope you can make a sequel to your MaRe story! ^_^ Bask in the Tyka! YAOI FOREVERMORE! Good luck!  
  
~*Mugs*~ GAAAAHHHH! YOUR DOG EATS HIS OWN $HIT! *gags then pukes* AWWW! That's hella nasty! EEEEWWWW!!! Oh well, my neighbor's dog probably eats his own crap too. Oh yeah, Ron, isn't Mugs's peace out like this: ^_~V ? Anywhoo, enjoy!  
  
~*Kiina*~ I seriously dunno who will win Ty-kun! I'll leave that to you and the rest of my reviewers!!  
  
~*darkphoenixlord*~ Yeah, Ty plays the piano. I'm a pianist myself, and I thought that maybe Ty-kun should play the piano as well. I mean, Kai and Tala have no objection to it.... they actually enjoy it! Anywhoo, when are ya going to update your fics? I can't wait for a new chapter of your stories! ^^  
  
~*Ko-chan to Ya-chan*~ I'm so lazy, ne? My friend Mayu read this, and the first thing she said was that I got the names wrong. The thing is, I needed to use the slang terms because I needed Baka to rhyme with Aka! Well, anywhoo, enjoy this chappie!  
  
~*Chaimera*~ The sequel to "Love is a Very Painful Thing" is out. It's called "Seventy-Two Hours". I think you already reviewed it, but I'm not too sure. Anywhoo, there will be a lot of humor scenes, and some MaRe as well! Enjoy!  
  
~*Fallen1*~ I know, I have a bishounen problem also! I have over 90 bishounen crushes! *mega sweatdrops* Can you say a "little obsessed?" (Kai: YEAH RIGHT!) Hope you enjoy this!  
  
~*Kitty Meow*~ I'm glad that you enjoy this! ^^ *blushes yet again* Aw, thanks for the compliment! Well, I'm glad that you like this! Enjoy!  
  
~*I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p*~ WAI! THANKIES for the plushie! *huggles the plushie* I LURVE IT TO BITSIES! Anywhoo, here's another chapter for you, that there is. DAMN IT! I really have to cut back on my intake of Rurouni Kenshin....  
  
~*beyblade fanatic*~ Hey! You're back! It's nice to hear from you again! Where have you been! I missed ya! ^__^ Well, the sequel to Love is a Very Painful Thing is out, I'm sure you know that already. You can expect a new chappie from that next week! ^___^ Enjoy! Oh yeah, and Tala, stop acting like a moron!  
  
~*Case of the Axe*~ I'm glad you like this! Enjoy!  
  
And last but definitely not least....  
  
~*KhaosOne*~ Here's chapter 3! ^^ Hope you like it! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And now, who's going to do the disclaimer? AHA! Rand! Get over here!  
  
Rand: What?  
  
Could you please do the disclaimer?  
  
Rand: WHAT?!  
  
You heard me. Do the disclaimer, please.  
  
Rand: NO WAY!  
  
I'll stick A.J. on you. We wouldn't want your face to be shredded up, now do we?  
  
Rand: You love to blackmail me, don't you?  
  
Hey! Who said I was blackmailing?! Don't get all snippy with me, darling!  
  
Rand: *rolls his eyes* How could I ever be snippy with you?  
  
*glares* Do the Disclaimer NOW or I'll stick A.J. AND a deranged Kai on you!  
  
Rand: SEE! You're blackmailing me!  
  
*major anime vein appears* Just DO the friggin DISCLAIMER!  
  
Rand: And I thought I was snippy.....  
  
RAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDD!!!!!!!  
  
Rand: Okay! Okay! Rumi-Chan doesn't own Beyblade! She only owns me. And I really wish that she didn't!  
  
*grabs her Super Smashing Kendo Stick of Horror* ALRIGHT YOU! COME BACK HERE!  
  
Rand: GAAAAAHHH! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Cat, a Dog, and a Boy Named Tyson  
  
Chapter Three  
  
By Rumi-Chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai woke up sometime around 10:00 and noticed that the sun was already up high in the clear blue sky (Okay, since when did this start to rhyme?). He stretched his legs and jumped up on Tyson's bed. Tyson was sprawled on his bed, snoring away; and his covers askew. Kai sighed and mewed, "Baka. But, a cute baka though."  
  
Tyson rolled over suddenly, and curled up in a ball, shivering slightly. "Tyson, you're such a child," Kai huffed. Kai began as he took some of the cover in his mouth as he attempted to cover Tyson. (A/N: Can you imagine that?! Kitty Kai with a part of a blanket in his mouth, trying to cover up Tyson!)  
  
Kai managed to get Tyson's legs covered before Tyson kicked off the blanket and rolled over. Kai hissed, "KINOMIYA! I swear I'm going to kill you for this!"  
  
"What's the matter, Hiwatari? Can't cover up, Ty-Koi?"  
  
Kai hissed at the blue-eyed hound, "BAKA AKA! HE'S MY TY-KOI!"  
  
There was a loud bark, a sharp hiss, and two animals were racing about the bedroom. Tyson, unbeknownst to this, slept on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Max and Rei were on their way to visit Tyson. Their fingers laced and entwined as they walked down the street and made a left turn. (Yes! Bask in the MaRe! Bask! Bask!) Max grinned, "I bet you 4,000 yen that Tyson will still be asleep."  
  
Rei smirked, "You're on." The two gazed at each other lovingly for a while and continued on their way.  
  
Kai scampered about, dodging Tala; but was finally caught. Tala picked up the blue cat by the scruff of his neck, and carried him towards the open window. 'Oh, shit,' Kai thought, 'This isn't good. Don't panic.....just don't panic....' Tala dangled him from the open window. Kai mewed hysterically, "TYSON! HELP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! I'M ABOUT TO BE DROPPED FROM YOU BEDROOM WINDOW!"  
  
But Tyson rolled over and continued to sleep. Kai sighed in despair. Just exactly HOW LONG was Tala going to stay like this?! All of a sudden, a girlish voice boomed behind Tala.  
  
"TALA! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!" boomed Chikara, "STOP IT!" Tala was scared out of his wits. He let go of Kai, who was still out of the window. Kai mewed as he unsheathed his claws, preparing for the worst.  
  
Max heard something. He looked up and cried out.  
  
MMMMMRRRRRRAAAAAAUUUUUURRRR!  
  
GAAAAAAHHHH!  
  
MAX! ARE YOU OKAY?!  
  
Kai had landed on Max's face. Max had scratches all over his face, and was quite pissed. Rei picked up the blue cat and looked up at the open window in Tyson's room. 'What's going on?" he thought.  
  
Tyson woke up to the sound of a scream, a loud mew, and a few more shouts. He noticed Tala standing right by the open window. Chikara was nowhere to be seen. Tyson panicked. Where was Ao? "Ao," Tyson said as he looked around the room, "Where are you?" The doorbell rang, and Tyson ran to get it, with Tala trotting by his side.  
  
Tyson opened the door, and had to stifle a giggle. The look on Max's face was priceless. Max took Kai from Rei and held him in front of Tyson. "Is this yours?" he asked. Tyson squealed, "Ao! How d'you get all the way down here?" Rei explained, "He fell down from the window."  
  
Kai squirmed a little bit, "I DIDN'T FALL, CAT BOY! BAKA AKA DROPPED ME!"  
  
Max noticed the ruby hound behind Tyson. "Awww," he cried, "he's so kawaii!" He stroked the dog's long fur. He turned to Tyson, "When did you get these pets?"  
  
Tyson answered, "Yesterday. I found them in my bedroom. I think that it was probably a surprise gift from grandpa. I don't know how Ao fell from the window though. Maybe I should start shutting it."  
  
Kai was indignant, "I WAS DROPPED, BAKA! D-R-O-P-P-E-D! DROPPED!"  
  
Tyson stared at the mewling cat. "What's wrong Ao?" He then turned to Max and Rei, "Come on in, you two. Max, I'll get the first aid kit for you scratches." The two visitors and the ruby dog followed Tyson in the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they were inside, Max's immediate attention was on Tala. He scratched behind the hound's ears. "You're such a good dog, Aka! Yes you are!" Rei and Kai stared at Max, both thinking, 'How could he touch that mongrel?!' Max turned to his boyfriend, "Don't you think Aka's cute, Rei?"  
  
Rei looked at Max, then at Aka, then back at Max again. He then shrugged indifferently. Max shot an icy look at Rei, "You don't LIKE dogs, Rei?" Rei sweatdropped. Max was scary when ignored. "N-n-no, Max." Max cocked his head to one side and smiled, "Then help me brush Aka's coat!" He held up a dog brush.  
  
Rei backed away, "No really, it's okay. I think Aka likes you better!" He didn't like the looks Aka was giving him. Not one bit. Max stared at Rei for a while. He then said, "Dog hater!" Rei sputtered, "I am not!" Max continued to brush Aka's red fur, "Oh yeah, and you owe me 4,000 yen too!"  
  
Rei stared with his mouth agape, and Kai mewed, "NOOOO! BLONDIE! YOU'VE GONE TO THE DARK SIDE!" Rei looked at the cat and said, "You don't like the mutt either?" Kai mewed happily, "At least you're smart, Rei. You haven't gone to the dark side yet."  
  
Rei lifted Kai and studied his features, "You know what, you strangely remind me of Kai." Tyson came out with the first aid kit and sat beside Rei. "He does doesn't he? I want to find a little white scarf for him and show him to Kai!" Kai shook his head, "NO! You can't show him to Kai! I'M KAI!"  
  
Rei inquired, "By the way, exactly WHERE IS Kai?" Tyson shrugged his shoulders, "No clue. He's probably in Russia, training. You know him, always practicing and training. Your typical wet blanket." Kai shot an eyebrow up, "I resent that Tyson," he mewed, "You're sooooo going to get it when I'm back to normal!"  
  
"ITAI! TYSON! THAT REALLY STINGS!" Tyson was trying to apply medication to Max's cuts while Rei was keeping the blonde from squirming about. Tyson sighed, "Max! You don't want to get these cuts infected!" Tyson finally applied the last Band-Aid on Max's cheek. He smiled triumphantly, "There! All done!"  
  
Max babbled on, "Tyson! That really hurt! It was painful! Ow! It still stings! Tyson, I-mmmpppthhhh!" Rei kissed Max on the lips to shut him up. The couple was soon making out on the floor. Tyson shook his head in defeat.  
  
"GAAAAHHH! YOU TWO, GET A ROOM!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night finally came. Max and Rei went home, and Tyson just finished washing up. He leaned out of the window in his bedroom and sighed heavily. Watching Max and Rei make out on the floor was funny, but it also kind of sad. Tyson deeply wished that he had a special someone who would hold him and love him.  
  
Kai noticed the depressed look on Tyson's face, and rubbed against his leg to get his attention. Tyson looked down at the blue cat and smiled. "C'mon Ao," he said, "it's time for bed!" Tala was sprawled on the other side of Tyson's bed, fast asleep. Kai leaped up on one of the fluffy pillows on Tyson's bed and stretched lazily before curling up into a little ball. Tyson smiled and placed a small kiss on Kai's head, then Aka's. Tyson rested his head on the other pillow and fell asleep, dreaming of his special someone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
End Day Two  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know! I know! It was horrible and short! But I'm so busy with school, so my chapters will be a bit shorter, but I'll try to get them longer if possible.  
  
Anywhoo, I need your help (again).  
  
It's another poll!  
  
Who should be Tyson's special someone?  
  
A: Should it be Kai?  
  
B: Should it be Tala?  
  
Please vote! It means a lot to me! ^___^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tala: *is holding up a sign* VOTE FOR ME!  
  
Kai: FEH! Yeah right! Don't vote for Baka Aka! Vote for me!  
  
Oh yeah, before I go, everyone who reviews gets a Neko Kai, a Inu Tala, and a Chibi Tyson plushie! Thank you for your support! ^___^  
  
JA! See you soon!  
  
~*Rumi-Chan*~ 


	4. Day Three: Part One

Konnichiwa minna-san. I really would like this chapter to be longer, but my uncle who has cancer and recently had a stroke is slipping away fast. He was admitted to the hospital last Thursday evening. So, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as long as you expected, okay.  
  
Okay, it's time to answer people's reviews! Wow, 1....2....no, wait- more than 45 reviews for this chappie! Wow, thank you for your support!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Kiina*~ You voted for Kai! And you love cats? Well, that's fine with me! Why? Because Kai got the majority of the votes....  
  
~*Lunare Valhart*~ Hiya LV!!! It's nice seeing ya again! ^_^ Wow, you have weird dogs....but not as weird as my neighbor's. My neighbor's dog barks at inanimate objects and runs into walls for fun....can you imagine Tala (Baka Aka) doing that?  
  
~**_**~ Another Tyka vote, eh? Alrightie then!  
  
~*KhaosOne*~ "A" it is! ^-^ Oh and please update your ficcies soon! I can't wait for a new chappie from you.  
  
~*Mugs*~ There will be some....erm....descriptiveness in the last chappie! Could you wait that long? There's only four days left....then the last and final chappie! With a hint of lime! I'll make a lemon soon enough, but that won't happen just yet, okie? Don't worry; Tyson's gramps should appear soon!  
  
~*Lost In The Shadows*~ You're the first one to vote for Baka Aka (Tala)! Dare to be different! That's one of my mottos! Well, I hope you like this chappie....  
  
~*asa-chan*~ Yet another Tyka vote, eh? No problem! Enjoy this funny (yet short....well, short in my opinion) chappie....  
  
~*beyblade fanatic*~ I wish I could write both, Beyblade Fanatic.....but I have to stick with one. I'll write a Tyta one-shot later, kay?  
  
~*I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p*~ Thank you for the 100 tons of candy! *huggles the piles of candy* I've already made them "Max-proof", so he can't steal them!  
  
~*TysonGirl*~ Ah, another Tyka fan, now are we? Okie then! I hope you enjoy this!  
  
~*Feelin Glayish*~ Hiya Glay! It was short, ne? But the MaRe part was awesome, ne? Well, I'll shut up now so you can read....  
  
~*Kirara Kon*~ Don't worry, picking between the smart cat and the slightly Baka dog is hard, I had a problem choosing....that's why I decided that my lovely reviewers should decide!  
  
~*reaper of the damed*~ Don't worry....keep it together....you'll find out at the beginning of this chappie....  
  
~*Tala-Baby*~ *backs away* I see.....alrightie....Ty-kun can never get Tala- kun....I see....  
  
~*=D*~ *blushes* My stories kick ass? Aw, thanks....that really means a lot to me, judging from all the hell I'm going through....  
  
~*CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl*~ Don't worry, it's okay....Just think of the song, "Don't worry, be happy. Be happy and a wooohoohoohoohooo.....*goes off and sings that song*  
  
~*SESSUMARU*~ Another vote for Kai!  
  
~*Unclear-Destiny*~ I know, I'm a meanie! But Ozuma.....yeah, that sounds pretty cool....I've been thinking of writing an Ozuma X Tyson fic for a while....I'll start on it sooner or later....  
  
~*MIdnight14*~ Boris probably wouldn't like it one bit....you have a point there!  
  
~*Silverm*~ I'm glad you like this!!!! I would really love to choose both but me, being the indecisive Libra I am, can't choose! ^__^ Well, here's the chappie for ya!  
  
~*Fallen1*~ Yesh, the window....HOLY CHEESE ON RYE!!!!!!!!!! YOUR SIBLING PUSHED YOU OUT OF THE WINDOW!! KAMI-SAMA!!! I'M HAPPY THAT I'M AN ONLY CHILD! As for the chibis, thankies! But, I'm so indecisive, I'll let you pick for me, and don't you worry, I'll take extra good care of the chibi!  
  
~*Yami Princess*~ Wow, lots and lots of people really want Kai to be Tyson's special someone!  
  
~*Kitty-Black-Heart*~ Okie, yet another vote for Kai....okay, Kai is definitely going to win this....no doubt about it....  
  
~*Peeps Inferior*~ Wasn't the MaRe grand? Take your time with your sequel, being in college definitely takes up your time, but no worries, I'm not mad. Take your time! ^-^ Okie and we have another vote for Kai....  
  
~*Mercedes*~ Okie....who's going to win? Kai's going to win, most definitely....  
  
~*Ryoshiro*~ THANK YOU FOR PUTTING ME ON YOUR FAVES! Thankies! *mega blushes* Aw, thanks! Enjoy this next chappie!  
  
~*Case of the Axe*~ Those two....propaganda won't get them anywhere....well, maybe for Kai....  
  
~*Death stopper*~ You're welcome!  
  
~*Lina the Outlawed Bomber*~ KYA! 6:15?! WOW! I wake up at that time!  
  
~*Amara*~ Well, I'm thrilled that you like this! Here's another chappie!  
  
~*LinXiaoyu*~ Decent and original, eh? Well, thankies! I know, school....the almighty hellhole, don't worry, I know how ya feel....  
  
~*Chaimera*~ WAI! It's CHAIMERA!!! Yesh, you have made it clear! Very clear, in fact! Thankies for voting!  
  
~*PinkDevil*~ You're one of the few to vote for Tala (the baka aka)! I'm glad you love your plushies! I want my summer back!  
  
~*dna18*~ Hiya DNA! Kai's extremely popular, ne? Here's the next chappie for your complete enjoyment!  
  
~*Lina the Outlawed Bomber*~ Didn't you just review? You reviewed twice! WAI! Thankies!  
  
~*Shadow Cat 17*~ Tyka is extremely cute....can't help BUT love it!  
  
~*Blue Wolf Girl*~ I'm happy that you like this. Feh, school....I can't get any of my fics written on time because schoolwork takes up all of my time! *sighs* it's not fair.....  
  
~*RainOwl*~ Go ahead! Call that Tala 'Baka Aka'!  
  
~* Fire Mage*~ ORO POWER!!! Hee hee...Thank you Miss Fire Mage for letting me talk like Kenshin! I commend you for that, that I do! *sighs* That orange-haired bishounen is taking control of my mind! Here's another chappie! Welcome to DAY THREE!  
  
~*Mandy*~ *is glomped* enjoy your plushies. Actually I do have some fan art of this story, but I don't have a scanner....grrrr....it's not fair! And they're really cute too! Aw, thanks for saying I'm the best author, but there are many authors there who are probably better than I am!  
  
~*blasttothedrase*~ HEY YOU! I haven't heard from you in a while! By the way, exactly WHERE are your fics? I checked your profile, and I didn't see anything on there. Anywhoo, I'm glad that you love my story! ^___^  
  
~*Nanashi2*~ Thanks for saying that I have talent....but I don't think that Kai will let me write any more love triangles after this. Kai's been so overprotective of Ty-kun....*sighs heavily* Well, I'll shut up now so you can read! ^__^  
  
~*Himoko Yatsumi*~ HIKARI YAMASA!!!! WAI! *squeals and glomps you* WAI!!! LONG TIME NO TALK!!! Where have ya been? Rand's been worried about ya!!! Oi! Rand!! Your *cough* true love is here! (Rand: *runs in the room and super tackle glomps you* WAI! Hikari-koi!!!) Rand! Ah, hell, never mind.....he's happy....  
  
~*dot hack Malik*~ Thankies for voting!! Here's the next chappie! ^__^  
  
~*Princess Cherryblossom3*~ *mega blushes* Aw, now I'm going to have a permanent blush!!! Thanks for you positive comments!!! With all the hell I'm going through, it really helps!  
  
~*ani05tersrVIP*~ TYKA FOREVER!!! WAI!!! *runs around* WHEEEE!!! TYKA!!!  
  
~*Angevar*~ Yes, school is a hellhole.....but, I have to live with it.....anywhoo, read on!  
  
~*first is cheese*~ Tyra's pretty awesome, ne? But tyka is even better (well, for me it is!)! Well, enjoy! By the way, the name is awesome!!!  
  
~*Timberwolf220*~ You've....admired my stories....*squeals and super tackle glomps you* WAI! THANK YOU!! DOMO ARIGATOU!!! Your stories are just as good, too! Keep up the writing! ^___^ Don't let flamers get you down! ^__^  
  
~*unknown337*~ WAI! THANKIES FOR PUTTING ME ON YOUR FAVES!!! =^_^= WAI! Thankies so much!!! Oooh, and you want a Tyta! *turns to Tala* Well, at least SOMEONE wants a Tyta....  
  
~*Phoenix 3:16*~ One more vote for Kai! ^_^ Enjoy the next chappie!  
  
~*Darkness*And_Forever-More87*~ None taken! ^_^ I'm glad you enjoy the "Kawaii Kitty Kai" and the "baka aka" Parts! Well, here's another chappie for your enjoyment! ^__^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alright, minna. It has come to my attention that the pairing will be....  
  
Kai: *listens in*  
  
Tala: *stops pacing around*  
  
Everyone else: *looks at Rumi-Chan*  
  
THE PAIRING IS TYSON X KAI!!!!!!!!!! SORRY TALA!!!!  
  
Kai: *is acting very, erm....un-Kai like.* YAY!!!! *throws confetti around, prances, throws Tyson up in the air*  
  
Tala: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *runs to the corner and sobs*  
  
Anywhoo, let's start off with the disclaimer! KAI!!!!  
  
Kai: *comes over smiling* WAI!!!! Rumi-Chan does not own Beyblade!!!! She only owns Chikara!!! WAI! TY-KOI IS FINALLY MINE!!!!! ^_____^  
  
*mega sweatdrops* Oh my, that was disturbing....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Cat, a Dog, and a Boy Named Tyson!  
  
By: Rumi-Chan  
  
Day Three: Part One  
  
(I'm sorry, but I only had enough time to write one part of the chapter. Gomen nasai, minna. I hope you can forgive me.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chikara tiptoed in Tyson's room, and her amethyst eyes fell upon the sleeping feline curled up with the blue-haired seraphim on the bed. The hound had fallen on the floor, still asleep. The cat snuggled closer into the soft material of the boy's shirt, and the boy smiled.  
  
Chikara gasped in delight, and she climbed out of the open window of Tyson's room. Now, to find Max's house. Chikara heard Tyson's wish about that special someone; and she figured out who it was. The Sovereign of Wishes was going to get Tyson Kinomiya and Kai Hiwatari together by the seventh day!  
  
Chikara made her way to Max's bedroom window, only to discover that the window was closed. She pouted, and then tried to pry the window open, but then she realized something. "What the heck am I doing," the girl cried, "I can go through walls! I'm such a baka!" She then made her way into Max's room.  
  
"What a mess," Chikara grumbled as she placed her hands on her hips, "Seriously! There are discarded clothes all over the place and the rooms reeks of...." Chikara then turned bright red. She took a peek under the covers that were covering Rei and Max, and nearly screamed. The tiger and the blonde were both stark naked. (I thought of how Mugs would like this erm....hinting. That paragraph was for you, Mugs!)  
  
Chikara (who was blushing madly and was suffering from a major nosebleed) threw the covers over them, ran to Max's desk, snatched a few pieces of tissues, whispered a spell in Rei's ear, and then left quickly. "Kami-sama," she cried, "You don't see something like that everyday! I hope that spell works!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai woke up and found the bed empty. Where was Tyson? He heard the water running and his hentaish side kicked in. He reached the door to the bathroom, and pushed it open. Tyson was half-submerged in the bathtub when he noticed Kai.  
  
"Ao," the blue-haired bishounen exclaimed, "I thought you were still asleep!"  
  
For once in his life, Kai was happy that he was a cat. Cats don't get nosebleeds! Tyson looked so perfect! His long hair was pooling about his sides, his tanned skin glistening, and those blue orbs that held such a friendly and loving gaze. Frankly, Kai was in heaven. Kai then moved closer to the tub and attempted to leap in.  
  
Tyson giggled, "Ao! Cats don't care for water!"  
  
Kai was hanging off the edge of the tub mewing, "Well this one does! I'm getting in that tub!" He swung one hind leg over, then the other. PLOP!!! Kai fell in!  
  
Tyson's peals of laughter bounced off the walls off the room as Kai clambered onto his arm. "You silly cat! You're so cute, Ao!" Kai looked about wildly mewing, "Where are you, Ty?"  
  
Tyson smiled at the sight. Here was this adorable blue cat, with fur covering his eyes. He brushed back the fur, and set Kai out of the tub. Tyson then reached over patted Kai on the head, "Go and wake up Aka, Ao. Remember, don't fight, okay!" Kai was still giddy from seeing Tyson, erm, not clothed, and pranced (can cats prance?) out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later on that day, Rei and Max came back to visit Tyson again. Max stayed a good distance away from Kai of course. While Tyson was preparing a snack in the kitchen, Rei sat on the couch, watching TV when Ao decided to watch with him.  
  
Ao purred, "What I wouldn't give to be in that tub with Tyson again...."  
  
Rei jumped. 'Did I just hear that cat speak,' he thought.  
  
Ao sighed again, "Ah, Ty-koi....if that baka aka wasn't in the way....then, I could have you all to myself...."  
  
Rei blinked. 'Okay, that cat just spoke. I'm not dreaming.' He pinched himself hard, but it was no dream. 'Okay, so it's not a dream. That's, erm- interesting. Wait a minute!! That voice!! That voice sounds so familiar! It couldn't be!  
  
A voice interrupted Ao's (Kai's) chain of thought. "Kai?"  
  
The kawaii kitty looked up at the pair of amber orbs that stared right back at him.  
  
Rei swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Kai? Is that really you?"  
  
Kai was taken aback, "Rei! You-you can understand me?"  
  
~*End Day Three: Part One*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it was horrible and it was so facking short! I'll try to get the second half of Day Three up by next weekend!  
  
Wait! Before you press that lovely review button, for everyone who reviews, I give you: A Tyka music box that plays "I Will Always Love You", a Tyson plushie dressed in a wedding gown (your choice of color), and a Kai plushie dressed in a black tux.  
  
I hope you enjoy your gifts!  
  
Ja minna!  
  
+++Rumi-Chan+++ 


End file.
